barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Look at Me, I'm 3!
"Look at Me, I'm 3!" is the tenth episode of the second season of Barney & Friends. Plot When pink and green balloons mysteriously appear, Barney tells the kids that today it's Baby Bop's 3rd birthday. He and his friends plan the presents all having to do with the number three, with a little help from The Barney Bag. From the Three Little Kittens to the Three Little Fishies and even some Number Limbo with Baby Bop's brother, B.J., three is everywhere. Meanwhile, Barney plans a surprise for Baby Bop with a little help from his friends. When Julie has a tiny cupcake for Baby Bop, Barney transforms it into a giant cupcake. In the end, Barney reveals the surprise he was working on. A pink tricycle! Everyone ends the episode with I Love You and continues celebrating from there. Educational Theme: The Number 3 Song List #Barney Theme Song #Three Little Speckled Frogs #The Barney Bag #Look at Me, I'm 3! #Three Little Kittens #Three Little Fishes #Number Limbo #Happy Birthday to You #Look at Me, I'm 3! (Reprise) #I Love You Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jenny Dempsey, Voice: Patty Wirtz) (debut) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) Trivia *This is the first episode Baby Bop turns 3 years old. *This episode marks the first appearance of BJ. *Baby Bop still uses the very same tricycle to this day (it has barely changed, except the strings on the handlebars have been removed after this episode). *This is the last episode where Tina is wearing her yellow cast. It is later removed in the next episode, "The Exercise Circus!". *In the Season 3 home video Barney's Musical Scrapbook, When Barney makes a reference to this episode, he also mentions that BJ looked silly in his party hat. Except, he wasn't even seen wearing a party hat in this episode. *The Falling for Autumn! arrangement of "I Love You" is used. *In the home video "Love to Read with Barney", the "I Love You" scene from this episode is shown differently than the way it originally aired. *This is the second episode where no one says goodbye at the end. Instead, Barney, BJ, Derek, Julie, Kathy, and Tina celebrate Baby Bop's birthday with confetti. *In the PBS Pledge Drive's version of this episode, "Three Little Fishes" was not sung, rather transitioning to a scene where Baby Bop gets her present from BJ. In addition, the Barney Says segment is much different than the original version. *This is the thriteenth episode to feature only one boy (Derek). *Kathy wears the same outfit that Min wore in Honk Honk a Goose on the Loose!, and has the same hairstyle in Ship, Ahoy! *Tina wears the same dress in Grandparents Are Grand! (1993). *In "If the Shoe Fits...", Julie wears the same black shoes that Kathy wears in this episode. *In this episode, Barney does not turn into a plush doll at the end of the episode (just like in Happy Birthday, Barney!). *This episode has Baby Bop say "I'm a big girl now" two times. The first time was after Barney tells Baby Bop about her age and the second time was when she starts riding a tricycle at the beginning of the Look at Me, I'm 3 reprise. *Julie wears the same shirt in The Alphabet Zoo. Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:1993 Category:Birthday Specials